


Odd Pairs Out

by Merfilly



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mismatched couples and cattiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Pairs Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Dinah was introduced into Smallville canon, and riffs off an AU I wrote, but does not fit in that AU.

The Talon was crowded with people, by no surprise, given the amount of money Oliver Queen had thrown into Lois's birthday bash.

Others would later call it guilty money, given that Ollie couldn't keep his eyes off Clark's date. The talk show hostess was dressed in a very low-cut number that had Lois's eyes sparking with irritation.

Clark tried hard not to get in the middle when the girls started being politely insulting to each other, and felt just a shade of guilt for having chosen Dinah as his date.

One look at Ollie trying to placate Lois was enough to remind Clark that Ollie deserved the pain of the night, given his manipulations.


End file.
